


Good Enough to Eat

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Michael's a dick, Oil Gland Kink, Oral Sex, Sassy Gabriel, Scent Marking, Top Dean, Wing Kink, Wingfic, fancy clothing, sharp dressed men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for Supernaturallynoble over on Tumblr.</p><p>She asked for really fancy dressed characters, who don't dress up often with a side of wing kink.</p><p>This is my very first fan fiction i've ever written, ever!  This is totally un-beta'd</p><p>Please be kind, I'm new.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Enough to Eat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANobleCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/gifts).



> A gift for Supernaturallynoble over on Tumblr.
> 
> She asked for really fancy dressed characters, who don't dress up often with a side of wing kink.
> 
> This is my very first fan fiction i've ever written, ever! This is totally un-beta'd
> 
> Please be kind, I'm new.

Dean walked out of the bedroom, “Baby, I feel like a massive douche all dressed up like this, ugh I can’t wait to get this off…” his grumbling fades away as he looks up to see his angel standing in the lounge.

Castiel is dressed in a baby blue suit, tailored to perfection, slim fitting and hugging him in all the right places. The color offsets his dark midnight blue wings to perfection, which he holds out high as he preens before Dean’s gaze. The feathers along the tops of each wing fluff out in arousal, as he takes in the sight of Dean.

Dean is wearing another beautifully tailored suit of deep moss green, handmade at Castiel’s insistence, and to his specific specifications. The jacket cuts tight across the hunter’s strong broad shoulders, accentuating his muscular arms and slim waist. Slim lapels and one of two buttons clasped low on the waist. The slim fit pants leave little to the imagination and do wonderful things to the hunter’s perfect ass.

“Holy shit baby, you look good enough to eat.” Dean gasps out as soon as his breath comes back to him.

“I could say the same of you… there will be plenty time enough for that later. For now if we don’t get going we are going to be late. You know Michael will roast us in the fires of hell if we mess up his benefit Dean.” Castiel practically purrs to Dean, teasingly taking his lovers hand in his own and placing gentle kisses to his knuckles.

Michael Novak was the CEO of Archangel Architecture, the number one designers of angel living. The Company had gone public five years ago and soon became one of the biggest architecture firms in the United States. 

This benefit was to raise funds for the angels and humans caught up in the devastating hurricane that tore apart a whole community in the pacific islands. Of course the whole Novak clan was to be in attendance, as well as some of New Yorks finest and wealthiest community members. The press would be there to film the prestigious guest list, the gossip columnist there to cast critical eyes of the best and worst dressed. 

Dean was actually quite nervous; this whole affair was a massive departure from his carefully crafted comfort zone. The hunter rarely did fancy, and never did suits, he was a jeans and t-shirt guy from way back. This get up really was so far from normal it had him on edge from the day Castiel announced their attendance was mandatory.

What Dean feared most was that he would do something so uncouth that he would embarrass his angel and dishonor their family. Dean’s standing within the Novak’s was tenuous to say the least. Dean was a hunter, but more importantly he was a human. The fact that Castiel, Michael’s youngest sibling was mated to a human was a sore point in the family of prestigious angels. Inter-species coupling was taboo even in today’s times, and for a family that could trace it’s roots unsullied back to the first brood, it, in Michael’s eyes, left a black stain on their otherwise pristine heritage.

Castiel cast his eye over his mate while they traveled in their town car. He could tell by the stiff set of his mates shoulders that Dean was carrying the weight of the world, his eyebrows were knitted together in deep thought, and there was a thin sheen of sweat across his brow.

Castiel placed a cool hand on his lover’s thigh, bringing the hunter out of his trance. Dean let the touch of his mate radiate through his body, turning to look his angel in his brilliant blue eyes. Dean could drown in those eyes, get lost for hours and let the whole world just slip away. 

Castiel spoke with concern in his voice, “Dean, you have nothing to worry about. You look beautiful and I am honored and proud to have you by my side tonight. I could think of no one else I would want to share this moment with; you are my rock, my lover, and my companion. We can do this. And you will shine my love.”

His angel always knew exactly what to say, and although that niggling feeling in the pit of Dean’s stomach would not disappear completely he felt a weight lifted off him. With his angel at his side he was invincible, they would get through this together, however painful it might be.

The town car pulled up in front of the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The venue was lit up with colored lights shining on the impressive architecture, a red carpet was set out and a substantial crowd of public and media were gathered up the sides waiting to catch a glimpse of angels and celebrities alike. 

Castiel stepped out of the car and held out his hand to help his lover out, the flashes of cameras started to go off left and right, almost blinding Dean leaving stars in his vision. Dean plastered a smile on his face, took his angels arm and together they walked up the stairs.

Once inside the atmosphere was more controlled but no more subdued than out front, there were people everywhere, milling together in groups, sipping French champagne that was being expertly carried round on trays by waiters. 

Dean made a beeline for one of those trays as soon as they were in, he needed at least one drink in him before they inevitably bumped into Michael and would have to make awkward small talk and pretend to like each other. 

As Dean was finishing off his glass and swapping it out for a fresh one he heard a voice call his name.

“Dean-o! There you are, my favorite brother-in-law, how the devil are you?” Gabriel Novak came hurtling towards him arms held out and bringing him in for a bone crushing hug and a sloppily placed kiss on his cheek. “Cassie I see you dressed up your mate, he looks positively divine, good job brother, good job.” 

Dean rolled his eyes at the loosely place compliment, but couldn’t help the true smile that spread across his face. 

Gabriel was the one Novak brother that Dean really couldn’t help liking, he had a carefree attitude and didn’t subscribe to the traditional ideals of his other brothers. In fact Gabriel could really be considered the black sheep of the family, if it wasn’t for an insanely good PR team, some of the scandals that Gabriel had gotten into over the years, would have had the gossip papers crawling all over the Novak’s.

Of course this peace couldn’t last forever, out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Michael walk his way over to the trio. 

“Hello Michael, everything seems to be going wonderfully, well done on a successful event.” Castiel said in a clipped and formal tone.

“Castiel, Gabriel, Dean...” Michael nodded in each of their directions. “It’s good to see you all. Yes the benefit is going to be quite the success I believe.” Michael looked smug as he cast another glance at Dean. “Good of you to dress up for the occasion Dean, I was afraid you would turn up in jeans and plaid.” 

Dean could feel his face start to redden at the insult; his hands clenched reflexively into fists, as Castiel moved a hand to the small of his back and gave him a reassuring rub. Dean just smiled back at Michael and quipped, “Oh you know its all Castiel’s doing, he’s the one with a head for fashion.” 

“Yes, very good Castiel, keeping your mate under control… Well I must be off; I see the Vice President over there needs a drink. Have a good time.” He shot a look at Dean and then to Gabriel and said in a stern voice “And behave yourselves!”

“God! What a massive bag of dicks, I sometimes wonder how you and I are related to that arrogant prat, Cassie.” Trust Gabriel to eloquently put into words what everyone was thinking.

The rest of the evening went off without anymore interruptions from Michael, and at times Dean found he was even enjoying himself, although he thought that the champagne had more that a little to do with that.

When the music turned more informal as the evening went on, couples started to take to the dance floor. Dean was feeling more than a little pliant and when his and Castiel’s song came on he grab his angel’s hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. 

The strong piano intro to All of Me by John Legend started as Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and started to sway, resting his head on his angels shoulder nestling his mouth against his ear and whispering his favorite lines to him.

“Cause all of me, loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you, you’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose, I’m winning.”

Castiel sighed and relaxed into his mate’s arms, draping his own around Dean’s shoulders. The whole room fell away and it was just the two lovers swaying around the dance floor in slow circles.

Dean’s hands started to rub circles over Castiel’s lower back, coming up between the angels wings and down again, gently teasing the sensitive junction where wings meet back.

Castiel purred into Dean’s ear, “If you keep that up darling, we will more than likely give reason for Michael to be even more disappointed in us both.” 

“Don’t ruin the moment, angel. You know, I think maybe we’ve been here long enough, what do you think, is it time to make a move?” Dean teased Castiel’s earlobe into his mouth and gave it a gentle tug between his teeth, as his hands fluttered through the underside of his wings.

Castiel didn’t say a word as the song came to an end, he reluctantly pulled away from Dean, taking his hand in his, and started walking towards the exit, keeping his eyes forward, knowing if he looked at Dean’s face he’d see his lust blown eyes and wouldn’t be able to stop himself from kissing him right then and there.

The cold autumn air washed over them both with some relief, as they made their way down the stairs to their waiting car. They both fell into the back seat, and as soon as the car drove off their hands started to roam more freely.

Castiel took Dean’s face in his hands, running his thumbs over his cheekbones, pulling him forward into a rough kiss. Dean’s lips parted for his angel instantly wanting desperately to taste his mate, and let the soothing grace pour into his body. Castiel swiped through his mouth with his tongue finding Dean’s and lovingly caressing it.

As they kissed, Dean’s hands freed Cas’ shirt, slipping up under it and moving to work their way up to the junction of his wings, they found their target and started to massage gently caressing and teasing out the tantalizing oil that drove them both so crazy.

Dean brought his hands out, pulling out of the kiss to bring his fingers up to his mouth. He took two of them into his mouth tasting the very essence of his angel, feeling himself get impossibly hard in his pants.

Castiel growled at the sight of his mate tasting and marking himself up with his scent. 

Just in time, the car pulled up in front of their home, Castiel thanked the driver through the partition and jumped out of the car. Dean was slightly slower, having to adjust his growing erection before he could get out.

As the car drove off, they made their way over to the door, fumbling hands roaming all over each over, Dean nipping at Cas’ neck, they were like a pair of teenagers. They fumbled for the keys, almost falling through the front door, before slamming it behind them.

Castiel turned to Dean pushing him hard against the wall and running his hands down the entire length of his body. Claiming his mouth in another searing kiss, while expertly divulging Dean of his jacket. Dean was so hard, as he rutted up against the leg Cas had thrust between his own, looking for friction.

They were both wearing way too many clothes for Dean’s liking, using all his strength he pushed Cas away from him to make a grab at the buttons of his shirt. Swiftly removing both shirt and jacket in one go, Dean fell upon his lover’s chest with a hot mouth, kissing, nipping and biting his way across his shoulders, down to his nipples and back up again.

While Dean was worshiping his angel’s body, Cas was tearing the fabric of Dean’s shirt to get to his sinfully hot beautiful skin. 

They were both topless when Dean growled into Cas’ ear, “I want to taste you, Angel” As he spun Cas around. 

Cas’ wings flared out in invitation, the ultimate show of arousal, fluffing and ruffling in a constant shiver that ran through his entire body.

Dean’s hands moved to Cas’ shoulders, massaging their way down across his scapular, circling teasingly around the base of Cas’ wings. He moved in peppering Cas’ back with kisses, his hands moved to the feathers that ran across the top of Cas’ wings eliciting a filthy moan from his angel’s mouth.

Cas froze, his wings going stiff as Dean’s mouth finally made it’s way to their goal. Dean was licking and nipping at Cas’ oil glands at the base of his wings, wringing out every drop of delicious oil he could, slurping and humming as the oil flowed out heavier with every ministration, coating Dean’s face and neck, dripping off his chin. Cas groaned as his knees started to buckle and he gasped out Dean’s name over and over again like a prayer.

Castiel collapsed to his knees and Dean fell with him, covering his back with his body. With a huff he kissed his way back up to his angels neck, nibbling at the sensitive flesh. 

“You ok down there Angel?” Dean whispered in a husky voice, straight into Cas’ ear. Cas was beyond words, totally in a world ruled by sensation. He mewled and his breath hitched as Dean gently turned his angel around to lie out on the plush carpet of the hall. Cas’ wings spread out wide beneath him, still fluttering and shivering at ever touch his mate place on him.

Dean straddled his angel’s hips running his fingers up and down his torso, eliciting soft sighs and moans from Cas’ mouth. He moved down to the belt of his pants, they were still wearing way too many clothes. Dean unbuckled his lover’s belt, carefully unbuttoning his fly he pulled the pants down his angel’s long muscular legs. Dean was rewarded with the sight of his lover’s hard cock twitching with anticipation.

Dean quickly set about removing his own pants, then crawled up his angel’s body to take him in a deep hard kiss. Cas gasped at the taste of himself on Dean’s mouth. He thrust his hips up to meet his mates, hissing into Dean’s mouth as their cocks slid against each other, sending lightening through his body. Cas finally came back to himself enough to moves his arms and grab Dean hard by the hips, rutting up into them and relishing the sounds that started to tumble from Dean’s mouth.

“Angel if you keep that up, it will be over before it’s even begun, sweetheart let me take care of you.” Dean rasped into Cas’ mouth. He began to pull away from Cas, slowly kissing his way down his body, paying special attention to his nipples, then moving down to suck hard on the angel’s hip bones, leaving bruises in his wake. He teased around the base of the angels cock, taking in the sweet musky smell of his mate, before he licked his way up the underside making Cas thrust into the movement. 

Dean flicked the head of Cas’ cock, teasing the slit with his tongue, swirling around and around before engulfing him in the wet heat of his mouth. Cas moved his hands to run through Dean’s short hair, scraping his fingernails through his scalp. The moan Dean let out around Cas’ cock sent vibrations through his whole body, he couldn’t help bucking into his lover’s mouth.

Cas wrapped the two of them up in his wings, running the tips gently up and down Dean’s back, the static making Dean’s muscle twitch and contract, as Dean bobbed up and down on Cas’ cock, making sloppy obscene noises. 

Dean could feel Cas’ cock start to harden even more, and knew he must be close, he moved his hands up Cas’ back finding a pool of oil, he didn’t want to think of the state of the carpet. He coated his hands and fingers in the liquid bringing them back around to wrap around his own painfully hard erection. 

Dean came off Cas’ cock with a pop and looked up at his angel. What he saw made him almost come right there. Cas’ face was in a state of bliss, the feathers that cocooned them were fluffy and shivering in time with the angel’s ragged breaths, his eyes were scrunched tight.

“Angel” Dean purred. “Look at me sweetheart, open your eyes for me.” At Dean’s command the angel looked down to his mate, who was crawling his way up his body to hover over him. Dean was lazily stroking himself, as he looked into the bright blue eyes. 

“Hi. Welcome back.” Dean teased, as Cas drew him in for a searing kiss. 

“You taste amazing.” Cas panted into Dean’s mouth, they were millimeters apart, breathing each other air, lost in each other’s eyes.

Dean moved his oil slicked hand down between them and took up both of their cocks. “I love you so much baby,” Dean purred as shivers of static ran through their bodies. Cas had resumed the gentle movement of his wings over Dean, moving in time with Dean’s strokes.

“Oh god Dean, I’m close, so close.” Cas stuttered as his whole body started to tighten and contract with the waves of pleasure that shook through it, he felt like he was on fire, from the tips of his toes to the tips of his wings. 

Dean’s hand tightened its grip around them feeling his own release starting to stir at the base of his spine; his hand sped up, working them faster. “I’ve got you baby, I’m right here with you.” Dean whispered between ragged breaths.

Seconds later Dean felt Cas fall apart, the searing hot wetness of his release spilling onto his hand and stomach. Cas cried out in ecstasy arching his back up into Dean’s space and bringing Dean over the edge with the electricity flowing between them. 

Dean fell forward into the sticky mess of their combined love, as Cas gripped him tight with both his hands and wings. They stay this way for a long time, taking ragged breaths together; their heads buried into the others neck. 

As they slowly came back to themselves they Dean laughed as he lifted himself to look at Cas. “Wow baby, that was incredible. You know you really did look good enough to eat.”


End file.
